


S.I.N - Soulmates in nature

by thegoddessofmischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Lucifer is a asshole but still a sweetheart, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slow Build, Smut, Soulmates, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddessofmischief/pseuds/thegoddessofmischief
Summary: The boys struck a deal with Lucifer, a deal that allows him to stay in the bunker. How will not only they, but you cope with an archangel, the devil nonetheless, roaming around the space? Especially as you seem to notice something no-one else does, his wings. You could see the devil's wings.
Relationships: Lucifer & reader, Lucifer (Supernatural) & Reader, Lucifer x Reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH a new series everyone, I've always wanted to write the enemies to lovers trope and as I'm a sucker for the angel's in Supernatural, you know it was easy to throw Lucifer into this series. So hopefully you guys will enjoy!

Usually knocking on the bunker door was enough to draw at least one of the three men's attention from inside. Thus you knew, essentially because it had woken you up from sleep more than once, that the metal echo resonated throughout the old men of letters residence. Although now it seemed everyone inside had become deaf, hence no-one came and met you. 

Perhaps you could've guessed Dean wouldn't have come, especially if he had dozed off. The hunter slept like a log when he finally could rest. Sam and Cas, you were both surprised by hadn't heard, however. The younger Winchester usually worked late in the library, sometimes falling asleep while doing so, though he would most likely wake up, seeing as he was a light sleeper. The angel didn't even require sleep in the first place, so he usually roamed around the bunker if he was there. And as long as he hadn't gotten som distress call from heaven, he should still be there.

"Pure gentleman the lot. Here I go on a supply run and they can't even help their sorry asses to open the door", you muttered. Yes, you were annoyed by their behaviour, but not angry. Thus, you hadn't forgotten the key. You could still feel it in your back pocket where you put it when leaving the bunker earlier, so you weren't locked out. However, reaching it was the problem. 

Your arms were full of grocery bags, brimming with whatever supplies that been written on the list you gotten before leaving the bunker. It was almost impossible to see the lock on the door over their rims, but even harder would it be to juggle the bags, trying not to drop anything, while fishing up the key and unlocking the door. Regardless, it seemed you would need to do just that, as none of the guys would come and help you.

Balancing on one leg, you raised your knee to place the bags you held in your right arm on it, letting them lean against your chest for support. Hurriedly you reached for the key before losing your balance and alarming probably half of Lebanon of your failure. By some miracle, you also succeeded without having to sacrifice Dean's pie or bears for the matter. 

Huffing slightly, you pushed open the heavy door with your hip. You had prepared to call out for the guys as it glided open, yet something stopped you, the echo of multiple arguing voices. You recognised Sam, Dean and Cas's, yet there was one more.

Quickly closing the door behind you with your foot, you made a mental note to come back and lock it as soon as you'd figure out what caused the dispute downstairs. 

Hurrying down, all while trying not to fall, you tried placing the foreign voice. It couldn't be Rowena because whoever speaking wasn't a woman. Though neither could it be Crowley because the demon owned a very distinctive British accent, something this person didn't. What snapped you out of trying to identify the voice, though, was a loud bang.

You felt how your body reacted before your mind. Instantly you set the grocery bags on the table in the command centre, not caring if they fell and any of the stuff got harmed anymore. 

Rushing forward, you unholstered the gun from your waistband as you swiftly climbed the two stair steps up to the threshold of the library in one. However, there you suddenly halted. Thus, instead of seeing one or more of your friends hurt, there was a whole other scene greeting you.

None of the brothers was injured, nor your angel friend. Nevertheless, everything didn't seem to be all right. Sam looked more than a little jittery, the thin line his lips had formed signifying a nervous fear. Cas had a deep frown etched between his brows, his hands clenched at his side, seemingly trying to restrain himself. Dean's fist rested upon the table, which you guessed probably remained there as a cause of slamming it down, something that would explain the sound you heard earlier. Along with this, his body was rigid enough that you could tell he was ready to murder someone. And when your eyes finally followed all of their gazes, you understood why.

There in all his might, stood none other than Lucifer. 

Your eyes widened. Even though knowing  _ about _ the archangel, you'd never  _ met _ him, only heard about him from Sam, Dean and Cas. You'd never even seen a picture of the infamous devil. So how could you know it was him? 

Quickly you declared yourself foolish for thinking it was because of the feeling in your stomach. Obviously, you must have missed the most apparent reasons, even though you didn't understand how you could've. 

The sensation of celestial power surging in the room was more than noticeable. It reminded you of what you'd felt each time Cas had been in your presence during your early stay in the bunker, albeit much more powerful and thus, also more palpable. Then it was the essential clue showing it was nothing else than an angel standing before you.

You found your eyes unable to stay in one place, gaze flickering all over the archangel standing half a room away. Although not only him, but the entities outstretched from his sides. You would never call the bunker dim, if not the emergency protocol was activated that was. But the white, close to opalescent, wings seemed to illuminate the room with their soft white,  _ no, _ pure light. 

Your mouth opened and closed as you tried asking the people, still unknowing of your presence, what was going on. However, no sound escaped you, something you already knew why for. Your breath had been stolen the moment you started gazing at the devil's wings. 

It was almost mesmerising, the way they shuffled and jerked as naturally as one's hands would do to emphasise whatever Lucifer said. You had no idea what it was, all of their voices an echo in the distance, yet you knew it couldn't have been a friendly topic. Hence, the feathers forming the appendages ruffled and gave the impression of increasing in size multiple times. You understood that it was a move to intimidate. However, you felt your eyes narrow because that wasn't the reaction it elicited from you.

Instead of paying attention to Lucifer growing more than twice his side when stretching his wings, you focused on how the violent shifting made an iridescent wave flicker over them. An odd calmness, closely followed by surprise, surged through your body. It was foreign, almost as if it wasn't your own feelings. 

The sudden rush of emotions served as a reminder of who stood before you and most possibly also effected you with his powers, whatever they could be. It enabled you to find your voice once more and ask the question you had wordlessly wondered this whole time.

"What the fuck is the devil doing here?" 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

It had been weeks ago now. Firstly weeks since you had interrupted whatever discussion that had taken place between Sam, Dean, Cas and surprisingly Lucifer. Secondly, weeks since you got to know what the boys had argued about, though not only that but also done, they'd struck a deal with the devil. And finally, weeks since the unarguably most annoying, not only archangel but angel in existence had come to stay in the bunker.

It was out of your mind how the boys could've decided it would be wise letting Lucifer stay with all of you, something you weren't shy to remind them of either. You had used the argument  _ 'you let him stay'  _ on many occasions, which in turn had let you win many of said arguments. However, one thing you couldn't claim you'd won was alone time.

Since the archangel had come to stay with you and no one truly trusted him, it always meant someone was on devil watching duty. It wasn't so that one of you followed him around each and every step he took, but more kept an extra watchful eye on him when others were on a hunt. Up until now, thankfully, he hadn't tried murdering anyone, not inside or outside the bunker. Though, that didn't mean the  _ want _ didn't exist, perhaps more from others than himself. 

During the week's Lucifer resided along with you, you'd begun to understand why the Winchester's had warned you for speaking with him. Not only did he have an unarguable talent at twisting his words for his own gain, whatever  _ that _ could be. But he also mastered the art of riling people up.

Sam and Dean's, in your opinion, generally short fuse, turned out to be even easier to ignite than you previously thought, much thanks to the constant taunting and snide remarks from Lucifer. You'd assumed they would've been partly used to it, hence having dealt with him numerous times before, yet so wasn't the case. It was only lucky you were used to breaking things up between the brothers, even Cas and them. Thus nowadays, you found yourself increasingly often pushing one of them away from the archangel. 

It wasn't often it was the other way around, but even you  _ 'with your infinite patience and snark'  _ as Dean once said, had lost your head once or twice. How couldn't you? There was never a day you found Lucifer without a smirk and brow challengingly arched. Neither was there ever a day when he didn't try to pull a reaction from you or gain your attention for the matter. He was a pest, without using too kind words. But there was no discussion, compared to Sam and Dean, uncharacteristic enough also Cas, you were the most level headed around the devil. 

Perhaps it was good that at least one of you weren't as quick to get mad around him, but it also was a curse. Ever since your first interaction with the archangel, it seemed he had taken it as his mission to frequently bother you. And it was something which he was given a substantial amount of time doing. Thus, regarding the bunker always was in the best shape when you'd stayed behind from a hunt to watch over him, you were often the first choice to babysit him, like now.

The boys had left early this morning to search for a supposed vampire nest in a nearby town. Usually, you thought it was nice having the bunker for yourself, as it meant you could have some alone time. Although now, with the devil on a visit, it was damn near impossible.

Knowing they were away, you'd chosen to skip breakfast purely to avoid bickering with the archangel. He was always more annoying when he knew none of the guys  _ potentially _ could come to your rescue. Typically, you could hold your ground against the devil, perhaps the reason he found it so entertaining to bother you. But having been woken by Cas, who'd let you know they headed out,  _ too _ early in the morning, you weren't clear enough in the head to be in Lucifer's presence. 

It wasn't only due to your inability to form proper responses that close to waking up, you tried avoiding him, but also because your sleep-addled body wouldn't act as you wanted. Hence, you knew there was an increased chance you would expose your still kept secret. That you could see the archangel's wings.

Even though you now sat undisturbed, for the moment, in the library, cleaning your guns. You felt the same wave of confusion, even the tiniest hint of curiosity, enter your body when thinking about Lucifer's wings.  _ Those _ _ emotions,  _ the one's you never could explain, but always became near nauseous when feeling because it felt like every single emotion hit you at the same time. You noticed got more prominent when the angel was in your vicinity or mind for the matter, both of which you found present annoyingly often. 

Still, no matter how much you wondered about it or saw it in person, you had no idea why you could see the iridescent entities and the glow-like illumination they perpetually emitted. 

You knew you could ask Cas, who most definitely would have the answer to why the devil's wings were visible, but it was in your nature not to ask for help if not absolutely necessary. You were a hunter, who more times than not, pride yourself on your ability to figure out things on your own. It's what has kept you alive for this long, after all. 

Therefore having a problem you couldn't solve, especially after searching through most books in the library the few times you didn't have a devil looming over your shoulder and even then finding nothing, bugged you considerably. 

It was because of this you had learned yourself to grow used to it. That despite your curiosity and uncommonly desire to ask, refrain from staring at Lucifer's wings or ever bring up the matter. Nevertheless, you'd learned how to at least sate your wonder the  _ slightest _ bit. 

It was primarily during the first week of his stay it happened. That your gaze often had snapped up to follow him, fingers twitching to reach for an angel blade, every time you witnessed the devil roaming the halls of the bunker. While it was a reaction that always had made him smirk, it gave you an excuse to study him. Albeit given a chance to swiftly glide your gaze over his wings, your eyes never lingered more than what he could interpret as a hunter's vigilance to the number one evil being.

Nevertheless, even if you wanted it or not, you'd found that the small number of opportunities were too sparse to actually get to know something. Thus, you excused your action of sneakily glancing at the oddity that labelled Lucifer an angel each time his back was turned to you. It was something you still did, but with more and more caution, hence you feared he suddenly would catch on. But so far, he hadn't and thanks to this, you'd learned enough to know that keeping in mind how his wings moved or acted, you weren't sure how to word it, was a valuable indication of his emotions.

Despite your fixation on his wings these past weeks, you sometimes felt it was weird you paid as much attention to the matter as you did. Hence no-one else even cared about Lucifer's wings. It was as if only you could see them, something you not until the last few days understood also was the case.

The thought hit you from nowhere and without having to think twice about it, you also had known it was true _. 'If either Sam or Dean would've seen them, they would've made a scene out of it'.  _ What, or rather who, you had dwelled on more, however, was Cas. Your angel friend was harder to place in the realisation you had about the brothers, solely because you figured he must be used to seeing angel wings, so perhaps he wouldn't care as much. Although, a few days ago, you grasped the fact that not even he could see  _ or _ sense them. 

It was a memory you had replayed in your mind several times already. Twisted and turned to see if you could've perceived it wrong, but every time you looked back on the event, it always followed the same lines. 

You and Cas had been sitting in the library, doing some research while Sam and Dean were away on a hunt when Lucifer had strolled in. You hadn't spared him more than a glance. On any other day, he wouldn't have been content with that. However, his aim wasn't on you now, but the angel in your company.

Albeit the bickering had begun one-sided, Lucifer more talking to himself than any of you, Cas soon became tired with his quips and started answering them. You knew it was a lost cause as soon as he did, but you didn't really pay it any thought, entirely immersed in the book before you. Yet, what caught your attention, in the end, was when the room had fallen completely silent.

You'd glanced up, only to see the two angel's standing face to face. You hadn't heard Cas get up from his chair, but that didn't matter now, you still knew something was up. It was when the palpable tension grew thick enough you could cut it, a tick entering Cas's jaw and Lucifer's wings flexed, that you shook your head and stood from your chair. 

You hadn't hesitated when walking forward, neither when gripping Cas's shoulder and gently tugging it backwards. Not even when he didn't step back did you regret your action, though it had made you sigh. Repositioning yourself, so you stood partly in-between them, you'd put a hand on his chest.  _ 'Cas, time to actually behave like an angel',  _ you'd muttered while starting to push him backwards, but the movement ceased when you heard a chuckle __ from behind. 

With a raised brow, you'd looked over your shoulder. There you saw a grinning Lucifer, seemingly enjoying he had succeeded with drawing Cas far enough from his place beside you that you needed to stop the angel from doing anything everyone would regret.

Rolling your eyes, you'd continued nudging Cas backwards, slowly starting to turn to face the dark-haired angel. However, as you saw something move in the corner of your eye and a sudden coldness followed by a flushed sensation surged through you, making you recoil from the feeling, your head moved faster than initially.

What you'd witnessed, or felt, was Lucifer's wing, or at least some of his feathers, brush along your and Cas's side. It seemed it hadn't been intentional, as the archangel's appendage quickly twitched away from the two of you. Yet, you didn't concentrate on his retreating wing, nor the want to keep following them with your gaze, but that Cas hadn't even acknowledged the touch. He hadn't flinched as you'd done. Hopefully, suppressed enough for none of them to notice, which you guess you had as they didn't pay any attention to you. Cas eyes had, in fact, never even left Lucifer over your shoulder.

"Seems like your head is somewhere else".

"And you're staring", the response to the comment which snapped you out of your memory came by instinct. Probably was it accurate as well, as it felt like someone had burned the mark of hell on your forehead. Raising your gaze to see if you were indeed correct, your eyes immediately found Lucifer's.

"I'm looking", he stated.

"Looking you do at someone when they speak. Staring you do when someone is silent and don't' pay attention to you", before answering, the archangel cocked his head.

"Don't act like that. You should be delighted that out of everyone living here, you're the one I would like to torture the least", it sounded like Lucifer told you a secret, the way he worded it, but you couldn't more than huff at his statement. Looking down on your gun, which you now noticed had been spotlessly cleaned while your mind wandered, you swiftly started to reassemble it.

"And you should be delighted, that when the day of killing you comes, it will be quick, so I get your annoying ass out of my life", you turned the metal weapon in your hand over, once, twice, before raising the reconstructed gun and aiming it his way. Though most would've been, at least, slightly intimidated by the action, you only saw Lucifer's smirk widen at the other end of the barrel.

"Oh, it got guts too. However, I have to break it to you. That won't do anything to  _ me",  _ you rolled your eyes at the arrogance in the archangel's voice as he gestured between your weapon and himself.

"I know, but hopefully, it will still hurt like a bitch", you closed an eye, gripping the gun with two hands while trailing it upwards, so it pointed at his head rather than his chest. Hooking of the safety, you quickly pressed the trigger. 

You knew the deal the boys had done with the devil included him being able to stay in the bunker, away from whatever haunted him from hell, in exchange for a future favour. Therefore, it was never your intention to shoot him, even if you numerous times fantasised about it. Thus, you intentionally hadn't loaded the clip of the gun. 

Even though you never would admit it, the reason you gave the archangel even the slightest bit of your attention, was because you, much like he, enjoyed picking at the counterpart. If someone asked why you wouldn't be able to tell. Because realistically, why would a human step up against an archangel, the devil nonetheless? 

What you knew, though, was that thanks to regularly arguing with the archangel, it allowed you to discover the cracks in Lucifer's well-manufactured armour to knock him down a pedestal or two from his high horse. It wasn't often you succeeded, but sometimes you found the right words or actions to do it, something you did this time.

Even though your action was followed by an empty snap, rather than a bullet flying through the air, it brought a physical reaction from him, but one that wasn't of his usual dominant bearing but an unintentional one.

One he, in reality, didn't want to show you. 

The devil had flinched, his wings curling around him slightly. 

His response made you bite back a smirk. Although the chuckle bubbled up in your throat, you couldn't stop. As soon as the sound reached Lucifer, he quickly returned to his former position, albeit it was different. In the edge of your vision, you saw his wings tense. He knew he'd slipped up.

"If I remember right, our deal meant that I could stay here  _ safely". _

_ " _ You mean the deal you didn't strike with me, but Sam and Dean?" You retorted while lowering the magnum. "If so, I remember that the deal would break if you didn't leave me alone. How's that going for you?" You saw how one of Lucifer's eyebrows raised and his head titled. However, compared to Cas, his take on the action wasn't one of confusion but rather a dare. 

Now, instead of keep on lingering passively by the threshold of the library, Lucifer strode forward. Given more space, his wings stretched out. The movement made the iridescence covering them noticeable and much like all the other times, a calmness spread through you instead of intimidation. 

"You know, with the snap of my fingers, I can make you disintegrate", his voice was low, although the real threat didn't lay in his words, but his moves. The archangel had raised his hand, fingers pressed tightly together. Merely slipping with his digits would make a snap echo powerfully. 

"And why haven't you done it already then?" You questioned, immediately noticing how the edge in his display dissolved.

"I wouldn't want to break my favourite toy, now would I?" Though noticing the childlike pout that followed his words, you knew this wasn't the cause Lucifer lowered his hands for.

You saw it in his eyes, in his wings. You  _ felt _ the cause of it. However, at the same time, it was so evident, you couldn't place it. It was a lingering knowledge, much like intuition, in the back of your mind. 

Writing it off as your hunter instinct, you didn't ponder at the feeling for any longer, solely noting it was the same one that enabled you to spend a substantial more amount of time in his presence than others without going insane. 

"Who said I was your toy?" You hummed, quirking a brow at him, knowing by now if he would've wanted the arguing to end, his threat wouldn't have been hallow. "Maybe you're mine?" You raised your hand, which all this time had clutched the gun resting on the table, thus making the weapon also join the movement. If it would've been loaded, your moves hadn't been as careless. But now, you beckoned the gleaming metal piece from him to you.

"Is that so?" There was a flash in his eyes as he said this before he commenced walking forward. His arms were now folded, his pointer finger tapping his lips each slow step he took. "It seemed to have passed your awareness that I bow to no one". His lips became decorated with a grin as he stopped his fingers from toying with his lips.

"Why are you on the run from hell then?" He stopped in his tracks, eyes narrowing. Although, before Lucifer could answer with what you knew would be a bite, rather than bark, the sound of the bunker door opened, closely followed by Sam, Dean and Cas's voices filling the air. 

"Hey Y/N, you alive?" You heard Dean call as they started to descended the stairs. Smirking at the devil, you raised an eyebrow. It was your time to dare him to do anything. 

Lucifer's face contorted into a scowl before he, in the blink of an eye, was gone. Nothing more than a sound of flapping wings inclined he'd been there at all. You momentarily gazed at the spot he had occupied before turning to look to the entry of the library.

"I'm as alive as I can be", you answered the older Winchester while spotting them walk through the commander central.

"Well, seeing as you babysit the devil, that counts as something", your lips tugged into a smile as you met the hunter's eyes, which like always, seemed more tired after than before a case.

"Perhaps, but I much rather prefer if he wasn't here in the first place", despite the game, if you even could call it that perhaps a better word would be survival tactic, you had with Lucifer, the archangel was a prick, with capital P. "How did the hunt go?" You switched the subject, however, didn't get the immediate joyful answer you thought you would. Instead, you were met by an annoyed gruff from the Dean as he threw his duffel bag on the table you sat at before swiftly taking a seat in the chair opposite you. Raising a questioning eyebrow at his actions, you switched from looking at him to Sam.

"Turns out, that nest we found wasn't vampires", he informed you, which made your eyebrows narrow.

"Werewolves?" You asked confused. Majorly because, from the looks of it, it had been a clear vamp case.

"Demons", Cas's answer would've made you choke on water if you had drunk any. Staring at the angel, he simply gave half a nod to clarify that you indeed had heard right.

"The black-eyed bastards were waiting for us when we came, ambushed us as soon as we stepped a foot in the place", Dean said, irritation evident in his voice.

"Since when do demons role-play as vampires?" Your question made Sam's lip tug into a smile, while his brother simply replayed with a continuous grumpy  _ 'no idea'. _

"That wasn't the weirdest thing...", seeing how the taller brother shuffled, you switched to look at him. Immediately you tilted your head at Sam, observing him as he started to rummage through his duffel bag. Not until he pulled out his demon blade, which was unusually clean from a demon hunt, did he continue. "We didn't even have to use  _ these _ because they smoked out as soon as they saw it was only us".

"Only you? Usually, demons  _ and _ every other supernatural creature are stalking you  _ three _ specifically", you motioned to the men in front of you. "Who else could they want?" None of them gave you a clear answer, only shrugs.

Something felt wrong with the whole situation and formed an uneasy feeling in the pit of your stomach. It had been long since you encountered the spawns of hell, and while you weren't surprised the time eventually had come again, there was something about it happening this way that wasn't natural.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cas, what is it?" The angel looked up from toying with the bottle of beer he'd sparsely nursed for the last hours. Even though not asking, the questioning look on his features told you he wondered what you referred to with your question. 

From your perspective, it was so plainly obvious. It was that furrow that'd been present ever since the boys returned from the vampire-turned-out-to-be-demon-case. One, which hadn't disappeared during the celebrating beers, something you four often shared after hunts. Even after Sam and Dean had decided to call it a night, earlier than both usually did, was the angel's furrow still noticeable. Currently, it also shone through his confusion as he now watched you. Therefore, you simply raised an eyebrow at him, trying to mutely indicate what you thought was apparent. However, the angel remained oblivious. 

Cas wasn't a good liar. At least, not like Sam and Dean, who could play of your questions of concern with a vague answer, which made you unable to further push the issue. No, the angel wasn't that skilled if it weren't a matter of twisting the truth on hunts when speaking with the police or witnesses. Hence, you believed he didn't  _ try _ acting unaware, he merely was.

"Something has been bothering you since you guys came back", you clarified your earlier question. This time, his eyebrows rose. Maybe out of surprise that you'd noticed something or because he now knew what you talked about. Either way, it didn't give you an immediate answer.

Instead, he remained quiet. Which, aside from his occasional attributes to the conversations since they returned from the case, simply was a continuation of the angels unusually silent manner this evening. 

It wasn't uncommon for Cas to be deep in thought. You supposed all eternal beings always were. Although, you'd learned to notice the difference between what simply was thoughts and thoughts which  _ plagued _ him. 

Not until his eyes stopped flittering over your features to meet your gaze did you cock your head to indicate you knew that tonight, his furrow revealed that something was troubling him. Noticing your inclining look, he sighed, lightly shaking his head.

"Something about the hunt... doesn't fit well with me", he finally answered. At the same time, his hand left the bottle, to instead clasp together with his other. The movement made him lean on the table, making the stiffness in his posture more prominent. Albeit discerning these things, you concentrated more on what he said.  _ He also found their case disturbing _ .

"You ain't the only one", despite it being mumbled under your breath and followed by swiftly taking a swig of your beer, which could've hidden the fact you said anything at all, Cas  _ had _ heard it. 

It was thanks to that, you now, an hour later, found yourself where you were. You'd just called it a night, retreating back to your room, after discussing the matter both you and the angel found... uncanny. 

It hadn't been any sort of thorough investigation of why demons suddenly portrayed themselves as vamps. Merely a conversation where you and Cas shared your doubts that Sam and Dean overlooking the hunt as swiftly as they had was the most sensible judgment. 

They may have fought bigger and badder things, but both you and your angel friend agreed on what you'd said earlier. What could demons be after, if not them? 

There weren't many more things  _ anything _ in the supernatural world wanted to get then the Winchester's and their pet angel, after all. Which made this all that more concerning.

Maybe, or most likely, it was because of your long chat with Cas that your mind kept spinning with possibilities as you stepped into your dim room. You knew it wasn't uncommon for demons to work together with other supernatural creatures, but to seemingly stage that a vampire nest plagued a town, that was unusual even for hunter standards.

These thoughts repeated over and over. Spiralling further and further down for each new possibility you imagined. Yet, you always came to the same conclusion. It was weird, a weirdness that at the moment simply could be a one-time thing. However, from what you learned by running with the Winchester's, nothing happens for just the heck of it.

When you finally laid down in bed, having done your nightly routine with mind faraway, you thought you would slip into a night worth of rest, able to put a day with a bothersome Lucifer and an odd hunt behind you. However, that didn't seem to be the case, as you kept tossing and turning, unable to find peace in your thoughts for long enough to fall asleep.

Not seeing sleep on the horizon was more annoying than anything else. 

But, you were  _ used _ to staying awake due to a restless mind, so one night without sleep wouldn't harm you. After all, if a hunt didn't keep you up the following day, a night without sleep was usually followed up by receiving it the next one.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

That also seemed like it would become the case, as when you the next day entered the kitchen, much earlier then you would've if you had slept, you found Sam sitting at the table, staring at his computer with a contemplative look.

If you hadn't lived with them for long enough, you wouldn't have known what he was so concentrated on. But much like you'd learned Cas's telltale expressions, you also uncovered some of the younger Winchester's. And the one he sported right now was one he often fell into when searching for a hunt.

"Found anything?" Your voice made the brunette hastily glance up from his screen to look at you. His scrunched up forehead smoothened out a fraction as he momentarily raised his eyebrows in recognition and good morning until he returned to observe the computer.

"Actually, no", you cocked a brow at his answer and walked forward to inspect whatever he wanted to show you by angling the computer your way as well. "I've looked through all articles of recent deaths in all bordering states and found nothing that could be linked towards anything supernatural", he looked up at you. This time, it was your turn to scrunch your brows together while scrutinising the multiple articles on the screen. By a quick look, none of them indeed looked like anything up your ally.

"That can't be true. Have every monster suddenly emigrated to Wall Street to take down people that way?" You heard a snort and switched to look at the brunette, once doing so, noticing the smile tugging his lips.

"I've been searching the last two hours since I woke up, but if you don't believe me, be my guest", he motioned towards the laptop, but you simply shook your head.

"Don't worry, if Sam Winchester isn't able to find a case, there probably ain't one", you chuckled as he rolled his eyes, albeit the smile was still etched onto his features. 

"Why are you two being so loud?" The sudden grumbling voice pulled both your and Sam's eyes towards the entrance of the kitchen. There you were met by a half-awake and robe-dressed Dean. He looked as if someone practically had zapped him there directly from his bed and he tried staying awake as a coping mechanism.

"One, we aren't loud. Two, you're usually quite good at sleeping through anything, Dean", you snickered at the younger Winchester's replay, which only made his brother grunt in protest, not wording an answer as he knew it was true.

"Cheer up, sunshine! At least we have the day of", albeit, his sluggish movement, Dean perked at your words. Seeing as you had come to stand behind his Sam, you patted him on the shoulder to emphasise your words as you continued. "Sammy here can't find a case. So, for the time being, it seems we have some downtime. Looks like you finally can work on whatever you've been complaining about on your car". A dorky smile spread on the man's lips as he let out an ' _ oh yeah, I'm coming, baby!'  _

You couldn't but laugh at his exclaim as you watched the previously sleepy hunter hurry down the hall, inaudible words trailing the air behind him.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

It wasn't long after Dean had left in a hurry, Cas joined you and Sam with a slightly confused look, mentioning he met the unusually cheerful, for this time on the day at least, older Winchester. While you'd chuckle at that, Sam had simply informed the angel of the situation. 

And that was how everyone come, throughout the day, to entertain themselves with whatever they wished to do. Dean worked on his car, the music he played echoing lightly throughout the space. Sam, ever the nerd, dived into some of the books he hadn't been able to read in the men of letters arsenal yet, which in your opinion, was surprising. 

You alternated between joining the brothers, though in the end settled to cook something in the kitchen. With Cas coming to join you as a spectator, a light conversation soon drifted between you two.

In other words, the bunker was oddly calm for all of its occupants to be present. However, the primary source of the calmness wasn't really the absence of a case. But the lack of Lucifer's taunting and his presence in general. 

Since your last conversation with the devil, you hadn't seen a glimpse of him, something you didn't really complain about, although worried. Not one day since he had come to stay had he kept to himself like he now had, always looming over someone's shoulder to bother them.

It had troubled you enough that you even asked Cas about it when he first joined you in the kitchen. He had raised his eyebrows in question of your worry about the archangel, to which you simply had shrugged and said you didn't want to battle whatever world-ending plans he had formed on the rare day off you guys got. 

The angel had cracked at your explanation, smiling while saying you shouldn't worry too much. After all, the warding around and in the bunker should be sufficient to keep Lucifer here if he ever planned something. You knew he probably was right because the devil had been prevented to leave for this long. Nevertheless, you'd pointed out with a shrug that it still would affect your day off if that was the case, but didn't question it any further, continuing to prepare the meal. 

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Heading to bed that night, you'd hoped that you would earn a dreamless night of sleep, to top of an already good day. Yet, once again, it seemed that fate was against you as your mind couldn't stop spinning with thoughts and whatnot, this time surrounding Lucifer. 

He'd left in what you knew wasn't his lightest of moods a day ago. Why you didn't really understand, as he usually would stay and make a scene out of your bickering, even when the guys was present. Thus, it felt like something was up with him being this uncharacteristically dormant in his appearances. 

However, you tried to stop speculating the matter and instead fall into the rest you felt your body needed. Yet, it seems it would become harder then you thought. 

You never stayed put for more than minutes before turning to your other side, hoping that somehow you would find a comfortable position, only that you didn't. Quickly you understood, that sleep would be hard to find, if not none existing this night anew. 

Nevertheless, you fruitlessly tried for hours, which in the end, when you admitted defeat, made a frustrated sound leave you. 

Now not only exhausted but also irritated, every last thing annoyed you. The bedcovers suddenly felt too restricting, making you kick them off of you. For some reason, the chilly air was colder than usual. Which, in turn, made you try to ignore the way your skin prickled and jaw tensed while you swung your legs over the side of the mattress. When your feet touched the even colder cement floor, shivers shoot through your body, only adding to your cursing thoughts of  _ 'why the bunker needed to be so damn cold'. _

Grumbling for yourself, you naturally slumped forwards, head resting in your hands, which in their turn was propped up by your elbows planted on your knees. You felt how tears formed in your eyes, but never venturing further, solely simmering there like your anger. 

By now, you cursed audibly. Perhaps  _ too _ loudly regarding whatever the time was and who your fellow occupants were. Yet at the moment, you couldn't care any less, thus not quitting your sounds of annoyance.

Despite wallowing in your sad pit of self-despair for some time, the remainder of the night, you did whatever one reasonably shouldn't do. Nonetheless, seeing as you couldn't sleep, there wasn't a thing as should and shouldn't in your opinion. 

You decided to clean the weapons in your duffel bag. Which, in reality, didn't need much cleaning since you hadn't used them since the last hunt. Advantage, or in your opinion inconvenience, for being able to keep the devil in check. 

You tried drawing out the experience of polishing the metal to perfection as much as you could, seeing as you had enough room to fill for the process to be repeated several times. Although there were only  _ that, _ much you could clean. Seeing as the number of weapons stuffed in your duffel bag by default was a meagre amount. Mainly because most weaponry that you guys needed were stored in the Impala anyways.

In the end, you stared into the messy bag you'd haphazardly thrown your weapons into. Not really deciding, more just doing it while you were at it, you started to repack it as orderly you could. Despite knowing its contents would be juggled around as soon as you moved it and probably end up in a bigger mess than it already was. 

It all felt like hours of meaningless occupation, soon making you wonder how much time that actually had passed. Looking around the room, even though there wasn't a window telling you the sun was on its way up, you started to feel it in your body. It was your inner clock that made the unfulfilled sleepiness beginning to fade, giving room for a dazed feeling which you got every time you started lacking enough sleep.

∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Now it has been three days. Three goddam days you'd slept like shit. Yesterday had passed in an as serene environment as the day before. With neither hunt nor devil there to bother you, perhaps for the best. Only that it wasn't.

Now, after the third night of  _ practically _ no sleep, thus this time you had, in fact, occasionally passed out half an hour or so before jolting awake from who knows what, you started to understand what made you unable to sleep. You could always pin that crawling feeling under your skin, which made your knee bounce and mood shift more than noticeably. You were  _ restless _ .

Besides keeping an eye on Lucifer the two, or three if you counted the quick salt and burn a city over, times the boys had gone on a hunt, you had practically done jack-shit. You had barely left the bunker, and depending on who you asked- yourself or Sam, that was- a supply run didn't count as really exiting the place either. Which made you realise that you hadn't left the bunker in over two weeks.

You guessed it was because you were a hunter, consequently being used from limited to no sleep, you were still able to operate reasonably normal after three days without proper rest. Yet, compared to Sam and Dean, who both in different lengths had mastered their temper when things like this occurred, you hadn't. This was something the brother's, as well as your angel friend, was on the receiving end of. 

You couldn't remember what it was now, but you still felt the slight irritation linger from the teasing comment the older Winchester had made, which in turn had made you snap at him. Your outburst earned not only Deans slightly surprised look but Cas and Sam's attention as well. 

They knew you usually would've answered with a smile and a quip back, not the yap you now had. Which made them share glances with each other as you continued to fiercely stab your breakfast, your mood abled to be sensed in the whole kitchen, without you needing to say anything.

Although the dark-haired angel solely could sense something was undoubtedly bothering you, the brothers were quick to note the signs of sleep deprivation, as both of them were used to it themselves. 

The way you were curter with your answers and the reply you gave didn't hold its typical lightness. Along with your usually kept under controlled temper being easier to ignite then regularly, was all side effects.

"Hey Y/N", you didn't really think about how Sam's voice had gone softer but looked up from your plate to meet his gaze nonetheless. "Shouldn't you maybe...", he trailed off slightly as he smiled that twitchy smile of his, indicating he was nervous or uncomfortable. "Rest a bit, we still haven't found a case and... you seem a little jittery", he quickly ended his sentence, eyebrows raising as he observed you, rather what would be your reaction.

"I know", you didn't realise if you acknowledged the fact that you guys still hadn't found a case or that you weren't your usual self. However, it was the first your mind got stuck on. 

Solely by the fact that there  _ still _ wasn't any hunt to investigate, you gripped your fork tighter. Though, before proceeding to speak, you tried shaking off the particular annoyance the fact settled in a hunter who needed to do  _ something _ . 

"But don't you think I've tried everything?" It came out as a sigh as you rubbed the creases you felt had appeared on your forehead. It was an exaggeration. You definitely hadn't tried  _ everything  _ to fall asleep. You'd simply given up and occupied yourself with something else to take your mind off of it.

"Regarding how I know I would've told a lie like that, I guess you also did", even though slightly irritated he had noticed it, you shook your head at the younger Winchesters' sense of caring. "We'll find some way to get you some rest".

"Hope you do, concerning you guys are the ones currently locked up with me", you motioned in a sweeping motion with your finger to all of them, which brought a chuckle out of Dean.

"Well, shoo off to your room while we either find a spell to put you to sleep or come and knock you out, you'll just have to wait and see", you rose from your seated position, watching the hunter where he stood by the kitchen counter.

"You know, you sound an awful lot like the evil stepmother...", further in your sentence, you didn't come, as Sam turned you away from his brother and ushered you slightly towards the exit closest to your bedrooms.

"I'll make sure he won't turn you into sleeping beauty permanently", you huffed a ' _ charming _ ' towards the younger brother's try to deflect the situation, although still following his silent wish of you leaving the room.

Now walking down the hallway towards your bedroom, which was a bit further down than both Sam and Dean's, you heard the men's voices fading in the distance. Perhaps you would've tried roaming around to overhear what they said, but you decided against it as soon as your legs carried you forward on their own accord. However, you didn't succeed to walk further than a few feet before suddenly halting. A decision that wasn't intentional.

It was something about the coldness that suddenly ran through you that made you think you walked into a wall. If it had happened because you were tired or that your mind simply had wandered, you couldn't tell. 

Though, when the wall suddenly shifted before you, you snapped out of your haze and quickly became aware of your surroundings. 

Immediately you noticed your vision was mostly encased in white, and seeing as nothing in the bunker was painted white, neither slightly illuminated nor soft-looking, your brain quickly caught on.  _ Wings _ . 

Albeit your gaze had been transfixed forwards, the second you realised this, it jumped back and forth before snapping upwards to find the face the appendages belonged to. Even though you subconsciously already knew who it was, it wasn't until you were greeted by blue eyes, blonde hair and a grin, your consciousness finally caught up.  _ Lucifer _ .

The realisation hit you like a truck. You'd walked into the  _ devil _ . 

You would've preferred the wall.

Hurriedly you stepped away, feeling how the sensation that had made you awaken from your trans like state disappear along with distancing yourself from him. In its wake, you recalled the time Lucifer's wings had brushed against you in the library those weeks ago, regarding how the feeling you'd just felt was very similar. 

Despite nothing being in your favour, you tried finding an excuse for running into him, simply to handle your embarrassment.  _ Maybe _ he had turned the corner too sharply for you to notice. Although, that was impossible. Because even though you were coming to the end of the corridor, the intersection connecting the hallways was still a great length away. Or  _ perhaps _ he'd walked into you on purpose, but regarding your state, it was more possible it was the other way around, excluding the  _ on purpose _ part, of course.

It was when standing there with no reason in your favour, you grimaced. Instantly knowing it was a mistake when you noticed the glint entering the devil's eyes as he saw you finally had caught up with the situation.

"Usually, people run from me", if you had been irritated by Deans comment earlier, you felt your blood slightly beginning to boil once hearing Lucifer's taunting voice referring to the event that just happened. 

Perhaps you should thank the small part of your brain that chose to bite the inside of your cheek hard enough that you tasted iron to stop you from snapping back at him as you'd done with the older Winchester. Further, you should perhaps also thank it for turning your body to head back to the kitchen where you painfully hoped the guys still were, seeing as it was better being with them then the devil in your present state. That much you could work out despite your state of mind. 

Yet, you never made it to the kitchen, barley five steps away from the archangel you knew watched you with the same satisfaction as moments earlier when you met his gaze. Thus, his eyes still conveyed the same sensation where they bored into the back of your head. No, instead, you stopped when hearing the words that slithered out of the devil's damned mouth.

"Scared of meeting me after last time?" A memory flash of something - _ that _ _ something _ you never were able to decipher every time it entered his gaze- crossing his eyes the last time you met, passed your frontal lobe. 

_ No, _ you weren't scared of meeting him after the last time. Thus, if he'd wanted revenge, he already would have done it.  _ Still _ , the slightest bit of uncertainty wedged itself into your mind. Hence, why else would Lucifer not be seen in nearly three days than to secretly plot his vengeance? 

"No, just can't stand your fucking attitude", you would never let him detect your inner thoughts, thus delivering the clipped answer instead. Which wasn't totally untrue, only less elegantly wrapped then usual.

"Ain't so much better yourself", you could've snapped your own neck by how fast you glanced over your shoulder, seeing how he stood there, making a pointing motion towards you with a demeaning grimace.

"I'm not the devil here", you pointed out.

"Could as well be", he shrugged, dropping his hand. Now you'd turned, narrowed eyes pinning him in place. However, Lucifer barely seemed bothered by your clear display of exasperation.

"Just need to catch up with some genocides first and add some narcissism to my personality, then perhaps I can sink to your level", you retorted, which made his eyebrows raise and head tilt.

"What says you're not already on my level?"

"Half of this damn world ain't after my head!" You'd expected him to oppose your statement in an irritated manner, but he didn't. In fact, he did quite the opposite. 

"Now you understand why I need some fun in my life".

"Yeah, real fun pestering people", you grumbled. Yet, Lucifer drowned out the sound of complaint with his loud tutting.

"Oh, I believe you find it fun too. Why else would you always fight back?" He mused, making you roll your eyes at his antics, folding your arms over your chest as you answered.

"I can't let you win, now can I?" One of his eyebrows raised.

"That reminds me, we have a score to settle", he bit his lips as if he actually cared about hiding the grin spreading on them. "You  _ know _ , form last time", you tilted your head, brows furrowing.

"If I remember correctly, there isn't a score to settle. I  _ won _ ".

"Let me rephrase.  _ You _ ...", Lucifer used both fingers to point towards you before redirecting them to himself. "...owe  _ me,  _ an apology", you huffed at the absurdity of his claim. 

Your following sentence came without reflecting on whether or not it was particularly clever. Although it was a show of how thin your patience with the devil had become. 

"For what? Pointing out that the devil might be my bitch, or that he's too scared of facing whatever's hunting him?"

"Watch your mouth", his voice had drastically fallen an octave, as he had taken half a step forwards. Perhaps you would've regarded the change in both his wings and his posture on any other occasion, but now you couldn't do more than watch him unamused.

"Is that all you have to say to a human Lucifer? Ain't so devil-like...", you were abruptly cut off when you felt your body connect with the wall. 

Although you were flung into it with enough force to make a strangled gasp leave you, it wasn't enough to make you groan in pain. Taking in what happened, you understood that you just experienced his bite, more than bark. 

Naturally, you sagged against the surface to rub the shoulder that had taken the 'worst' hit. It didn't do much more than sting lightly, but it wasn't the sensation that made your jaws clench as you shot the devil a glare. 

"You petty humans should show nothing but respect for me", the archangel's voice was near a growl, the sound not only coming from his mouth which formed the syllabuses, but it resonated deep in his chest. 

"Oh, I bet you would love us thanking oh the so holy spirit that you are", you spit back, fed up with his god-like view of himself. "But guess what, Lucifer, half of the demons in hell already does that, so you could head there if you want to be worshipped", you halted yourself with a fake gasp in realisation. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, they seem to dislike you as much as us at the moment", you said to him in a faux caring sense, pouting at the end.

And it was in that moment, the split second after, your hunter instinct kicked in. 

Everything happened swiftly, from Lucifer stalking towards you, eyes dark and face set in a scowl. To you reaching behind you, gripping the angel blade that nowadays always was tucked into your waistband. 

In the next second, the archangel had come to stand before you, hands fisted on either side of your face, trapping you against the wall from how close he stood without touching you. And you had you raised the blade to his throat to level the situation. 

For a moment, none of you moved, both solely staring at the other. In any other case, you would've explained the hatred burning amid the two of you as essentially evaporating the air. But that wouldn't be right. Instead, it felt like the temperature dropped several degrees as Lucifer's wings obscured most of the hallway around you from your view.

"Believe me, I would rather be in that rotten hole then here any day", he broke the silence with.

"Then return, as you've stated, you can with the snap of your fingers pulverise someone, shouldn't be so hard getting rid of your problem there", you snarled, your grip on the silver dagger tightening instinctively, making the blade shift were it rested against the devil's throat. 

Either he hadn't noticed, or he hadn't cared up until now. But as the blade was pushed further into his skin, still not enough to draw blood and definitely not reach his grace, Lucifer glanced down at your hand. It didn't rest there for long before his eyes trailed back to meet your gaze, head tilting as a sneer pinched his face. 

"I thought you stopped carrying that weeks ago, don't you trust me?" There was spite in the devil's voice, though you couldn't be more unfaced by it then at this moment.

"You're the devil, so how can we ever trust you?" This time it wasn't you who pressed the blade further into him, but he pushed himself closer to it.

"Do it then, I dare you. It'll simply give me the right to obliterate this place because you couldn't keep the bargain".

"Once again, a deal you struck with the Winchesters and not me...".

Perhaps you took him by surprise with your next move because there was no other explanation, seeing how Lucifer was an archangel and you a human. Nonetheless, as you shoved him away from you with your free hand, momentarily feeling the touch of some chilled feathers against your hand as you rotated the two of you, there was no restraint from him whatsoever. Thus, making it easy for you to reverse the positions. 

Now, instead of you being against the wall, he was. Instead of having his body cornering you from moving, you'd turned the angel blade, so its tip pointed against the underside of his chin, rather than angled along his throat, which would make the slightest move pierce his skin. And instead of him having the snarky comments, you did. 

"...so don't dare me to do anything, cause I'll damn well do it right now", you ended the sentence you'd begun, causing something to flash in his eyes, the emotion you can't decipher. Nevertheless, his glare didn't ease up. 

It was because you were so transfixed with waiting for Lucifer's move, words, heck whatever he would come up with, that you didn't hear Sam's worried  _ 'Cas, Dean!'  _ echo down the corridor, nor the sets of multiple steps hurrying your way.

Not until abruptly feeling a jerk in your shoulder, which made you take a few steps back, did you finally look behind you. Despite it being the younger Winchester that had spotted you and Lucifer, it was Cas who'd reached you first and now stood behind you. His gaze was narrowed, yet it didn't hold your's for long before glancing up at the archangel. 

If you'd turned as well, you would've seen how Lucifer's eyes snapped from watching where Cas's hand rested on your shoulder and continued to pull you away from the devil, to instead meet his gaze. 

A tension formed, one that only could be created between two angels staring each other down. And not until Sam and Dean joined the little group, along with the older of the two Winchester's muttering  _ 'Come on Cas', _ did the angel break away from the heated staring-contest.

You didn't object as you heard your angel friend mumble a low  _ 'go, now'  _ to you. Perhaps you would've if he'd sounded upset or anything alike, thankfully he didn't. Instead, Cas simply walked beside you with a hand on your back as he steered you to the goal you hadn't been able to reach, your room. You didn't hear either of the brothers following you, only their loud words unleash at the devil.

"You,  _ stay away" _ , Dean barked the moment you turned the corner, your door now in sight.

"What, because you don't want me taking advantage of her to break our deal?" Lucifer's answer was lower, amusement returning slightly to his voice, though the lingering heat from your earlier clash was still noticeable.

Despite hearing the sound of Dean's voice, you didn't catch his words as Cas opened the door to your room and let you enter before him.


End file.
